An ammonia (NH3) sensor has been developed for monitoring exhaust gases. A drawback, however, with the ammonia sensor is that the sensor can communicate with certain exhaust gas constituents which adversely affect an accuracy of the sensor. In particular, the ammonia sensor may not accurately sense an NH3 concentration in exhaust gases having water and oxygen therein.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a system and methods for determining an NH3 concentration in exhaust gases that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned drawback.